Strike Out Love
by TheGreatestWriter
Summary: A night at the bowling alley leads to an unexpected development in which the whole Loud family rallies together.


**Author's Note:**

 **Good lord, this took forever. I don't know how people manage to write so much so fast.**

 **I was planning on making this a short for the first day of Clynn week but I kept procrastinating while also adding ideas and eventually I just decided to make it one big short for the entire week.**

 **It doesn't contain all of the themes from the week but I feel it does a good job anyways.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **The Loud House:**

 **Strike Out Love**

"She shoots, she scores!"

The earsplitting sound of ten bowling pins falling signaled that, once again, Lynn Loud had gotten a strike. It was her sixth one this game, 14th overall, and her third in a row. The entirety of the Loud family had gone out to play at the Royal Woods Bowling Alley for a Friday night activity. Most of the family members, however, were already regretting the decision. Two games under her belt and her third just won, Lynn was the certified champ of the lane. It didn't matter any combination of sibling or parent, she managed to thoroughly trash all the competition brought her way.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. Please, no need for applause. I know how good I am."

Lori, leaning back in a chair with her phone in one hand let out an annoyed breath.

"We get it Lynn. You're great. You don't have to rub it in anymore. It's not like anyone cares."

Lucy, looking up from her book of poems she had sprawled on her lap, spoke dryly. "Sigh, this is why prefer my Fridays spent conversing with Edwin."

"Pft, you guys are just jealous you don't have the skills to match me."

"We're not exactly playing for the pros, Lynn." Lincoln replied with a frown on his face, one hand holding up his chin. "I'm lucky I managed to even get past 50 this round."

"Yeah, we're pretty amateur hour here. Lynn's really in a league of her own, get it?"

Everyone in the vicinity, even strangers playing on other lanes, subconsciously groaned in unison at Luan's comedic interlude. Luna, meanwhile, took out the lone headphone she was jamming to and turned to Lynn.

"Seriously though, Lynnster, you gotta chill out when playing with us. Poor ole' Pops is practically traumatized from last round."

Sure enough, under a nearby table was Lynn Sr., rocking in a fetal position.

"No more…gutter balls."

"Yeesh, and here I thought we were supposed to enjoy ourselves. How am I supposed to have any fun around here if I can't get any decent competition? Seriously, can anyone here step up and give me a real challenge?!"

"Lincoln? Is that you, buddy?"

Speak of the devil, short, afro-haired kid walked up to the Loud family. Clad in a bumblebee striped dress shirt and black pants, the kid was standing on a pair of red and white bowling shoes with a workout bag strapped across his shoulder.

"Clyde! Finally, someone sane to talk to."

Clyde's eyes however, unintentionally wandered to the girl seated next to his pal.

"L-L-Lori!"

Loads of sweat poured from the pores of the boy's rich black skin as he shook in place.

"Okay, maybe not."

"How are you doing little man?" Luna asked. "Here for your own little family night?"

"Nah, my parents dropped me off. I'm actually here for private practice. Today, I'm polishing up my hook."

Leni, who had been painting her nails, gazed up with confusion evident on her face. "Huh? I don't see any fishing rods around here. Lori, can you rent those like the cute little shoes?"

"No, Leni. He's talking about his bowling technique."

"Huh, I never knew you were into bowling like that."

"Yeah, I've actually been doing it every other week night. See my dads used to be pros in a league years ago and I figured, what the hey, may as well try out myself! I want to get really good before I tryout though, so I can wow the crowd."

Lynn, now interested in the conversation, stepped over with a smirk. "Ha, you sound like a bonafide bowling rookie. The perfect player to go against me."

A wave of dread washed over the rest of the family.

Lincoln interjected quickly. "Oh god, Lynn don't!"

"He didn't do anything to you!" The twins exclaimed.

"He's too young! Too full of hope!" Lynn Sr. cried.

"Uh…what are you guys talking about?"

"Lynn's been destroying us the whole night, man. They weren't even close matches. I'm talking complete and utter decimation the likes of which you've never seen."

"No one was spared!"

Clyde joined in on the groaning this time around.

"Come on, don't scare the guy off! So, what if I'm on top of things this evening? Everyone deserves a shot at the crown. What say you, Clyde? Care to be my next victi- uh, I mean, challenger?"

Though a bit put off by some of the other siblings' words, and the devious glint in Lynn's pupils, Clyde could not deny his hankering for a real game. "Well…it would be nice to get someone against. Can't just try stuff out solo the entire time."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is!"

The ponytailed girl showed off her pearly whites out of pure joy.

"Sweet!"

The snow haired brother offered a pat on the back to his friend.

"It was nice knowing you, buddy."

"He had such a bright future ahead of him." Lynn Sr wiped a few tears with a handkerchief. The younger Lynn lazily draped an arm over Lincoln's shoulder.

"Come on, Lincoln. The least you can do is have a little faith in him. I mean, better to raise his spirits high so the eventually crushing is even more glorious."

Lucy, showing no emotion, gave a deadpan comment. "I do enjoy raising spirits before sending them back down."

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad. Who knows? I might even give her a run for her money."

Lynn's smile turned devilish. "Heh, I'll believe when I see it, kid."

"I'm seeing it and I don't believe it."

Seven frames in, and Lynn and Clyde were neck and neck. The whole Loud family had foregone and distractions and were homed in on the game. Never before, had anyone seen such a focus exhibited on one activity by the entire family. You could hear a pin drop, and well, it would be normal considering where they were. But you never break their attention on this once in a lifetime moment: Lynn Loud actually meeting her match.

Lincoln, who was had moved from his seated position to standing one, was currently gobsmacked at this outcome. It wasn't that he hadn't seen his friend perform extraordinary feats, far from that in fact. It's just that the majority of these deeds were of an academic or creative background. Clyde just wasn't a sports kind of guy. It came as no surprise then when Lincoln questioned his friend's experience. "Okay there's no way you've only been practicing a few weeks. I mean to be as good as her, you've got to have been doing this your whole life!"

Various sisters offered their opinions on the matter. Some a bit logical and others…a bit out there.

"Maybe it's a hidden talent passed down by his family for generations."

"Perhaps the heavily mediated home in which our fellow McBride was nurtured in predisposed him to navigating his way easily through the facilitated environment in which the game of bowling takes place."

"Maybe it's his lucky day."

"Perhaps the dark souls of the nether realms have possessed him and granted their unholy skills upon him."

"Whatever it is, it's working out really well. Thrash her, Clyde!"

"Whoop her butt!"

"Tear her limb from limb!"

The elder siblings gave a disapproving glare to Lola who innocently batted her lashes back.

"I'll uh, keep some of those in mind."

"Hey! Aren't you all supposed to be on my side? What kind of family turns there back on another?"

"Ahem." An accusing stare pierced through the back of Lynn's skull.

"Hehe, water under the bridge, Linc."

" _Alright Lynn, no more messing around. You've just been taking it easy on this kid. Yeah, that's all. No way is Clyde McBride this good all the time. Leni was right, he's just lucky is all. Yeah."_

 _"Look at him, thinking he's some kind of big hotshot. It's plain as day. The way his body relaxes the second he picks up the bowling ball. How steady his hands are, his arms perfectly placed and showing off his lean biceps. How the deep pools of his eyes narrow as he focuses in, and the cute little way he sticks out his tongue to one side before he...w-wait what?"_

 _"Jeez, I've listening to one too many of Lucy's poems. Seriously, get over yourself Loud. The way you were describing him, it's almost like you're attracted him."_

The realization of what she had just implied dawned over her.

 _"Oh boy."_

Unfortunately, by that time, she had already sent a bowling ball toward the pins. Lynn immediately recognized the disaster that awaited, for a slight wobble was noticeable in the ball's movement. By the time the dust had settled from the ball's initial hit, a revolutionary result was revealed.

"Holy-"

"Poo!"

"Yeah, what Lily said."

"Lynn only got 7 pins!" Lana yelled!

Lori dropped her phone in shock "Has the happened before? Has that ever happened, once?"

Even Lisa was taken aback but what had occurred. "We are truly in unprecedented territory here people."

Lynn, on the other hand, was not taking her family's commentary well. "Ah, put a sock in it! Sheesh, you hit the average, no record high of most your family members in a bowling turn and suddenly it's one of the new wonders of the world."

Snarky and biting comments were a norm in the Loud House, but that didn't make them any less hurtful, especially when the receiver was in their natural element. Lynn could handle criticism and disbelief in most scenarios but put her in a game and that all changes. She got defensive fast, a reflex from her soccer days, and tended to trash talk people back. It earned her a few yellow cards and one or two ejections but hey, it was her thing. However, Lynn was facing an entirely different kind of opponent today as Clyde came over to talk.

"Hey Lynn, who cares what everyone's saying. Every bowl is an opportunity. Some don't work out like others, but they're all worth trying for."

Lynn was expecting many things, but a word of advice wasn't one of them. "That's a pretty wise saying.."

"Ha, it's just something I learned to tell myself the first dozen or so gutter balls I used to get."

"Oh, so this is therapy, big guy?"

"No."

"It's just my condolences for your funeral."

"The kingpin is at it again!"

"Ugh!"

_It was down to the wire. Both Lynn and Clyde had just finished the eleventh frame of the game, both with strikes. It was a real nail biter for the entire alley as groups all around, from families and kids, to even employees were crowded around the to get a glimpse of the duo bowl.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! The pot stands at 150 for the Lynn Loud to 100 for Clyde McBride!"

Popcorn was passed, seats had been dragged out to form an impromptu audience, and adults were taking bets, with Lola facilitating it all like a house manager. Lucy ushered the older folks to the front for a better view while Lana gave unplanned fixes to overpacked benches, something the owner of the alley was immensely grateful for. Even the Friday announcer for the alley was getting in onto the action.

"People, I've never seen anything like this since the winter of '89. Two young players, in what could only be described as at the professional level, are playing one of the highest scoring games of bowling I've ever seen. Their level of mastery of this sport, and at such an age, is unbelievable even to a veteran of the game like me. Who will possibly come out on top of this intense matchup that will no doubt go down in history here at the beloved Royal Woods Bowling Alley?"

Some friends of Clyde and Lynn who had been playing earlier were now eagerly conversing with them.

" _Did the whole town come out to see this?!"_

"Clyde, this is crazy!" Rusty was utterly baffled by his pal's bowling prowess. "I didn't even know you score that high!"

"Y-yeah. I'll admit, this a bit high, even for me. Normally I stop around 200, but I guess this is a good day for me."

"No kidding!" Liam added.

Zach, too, was impressed beyond belief. "Just look at all these people! There all here to see you!"

"Crowd…people…eyes everywhere."

Lincoln guided Clyde down to a chair where he began rubbing his shoulders to massage the tension away. "Easy buddy, easy. Just breathe. There you go. You need water? Take a sip of this. That's better."

Meanwhile on the other end, Lynn was engaging with her teammates who were doing their best to psyche her up.

Polly Pain was decidedly ecstatic over the game. "Lynn, on the exceedingly long list of athletic achievements you've done this is by far, tops the list, if not come close to the grand slam at the little league finals and the super dunk off the gym roof."

"I have nightmares of cleaning up the glass." Margo shuddered.

Paula rested an encouraging hand on her friend's shoulder. "Seriously though Lynn, this is incredible! Like, mind-blowingingly awesome!"

"This child's game? Puh-lease. This will be just another page in the book of epic wins by Lynn Loud."

"Yeah, but you've gotta admit, this Clyde kid's got spunk, and the talent to boot."

"I always thought he was just one of those dorks your brother did geeky stuff with. I never thought he'd be good at something like this."

"Weird, right?"

A snort of disgust escaped Lynn's nostrils. "You girls can't keep fawning over him, huh? I swear, you're hyping him up to be the next Earl Anthony."

Lynn stretched high her arms high into the sky, making her hands into fists in a declaration.

"Well I'll tell you what, Lynn Jr. Loud is a winner, through and through. I'm not gonna let four eyes over there change that one bit."

With that, the sporty Loud spat into her hands, rubbing them together at a vigorous speed. Standing up, she walked over to the ball return. She didn't trust the 8 lb. ball she used earlier which afforded her a gutter ball for her troubles. Settling her eyes on a 7 l.b. moss colored orb, she stuck her thumb, index, and middle fingers into the three holes and pulled up the ball. She allowed herself a moment to just feel the weight, to adjust to the way her muscles handled it. The brunette athlete closed her eyes, blocking all other distractions in the world. She wasn't on earth now. She was in space. She was the sun, shining and the center of the universe (okay, maybe not that last part but Lisa could teach her that later). The bowling ball was just a comet, waiting to be sent out into the system by her.

" _Okay, you've got this. Because of Clyde's blunder at the start of the match, no thanks to Lori, and my mistake earlier, we're tied here. If we both get a strike, we finish with a tie, as surreal as it is. No doubt the pressure is getting to his head though. I mean I, of all people, am getting a bit jumpy. I have to stay focused then. This is a battle of willpower here. I'll just need a strike and I'll practically be in the clear. So come on, woman, it's time to kick butt."_

Opening her eyes Lynn readied herself. Stepping forward, she brought the ball up. Next, she brought it back down, letting it naturally come all the way back behind her. With the following step, she swung the ball forward like a pendulum, releasing it from her grip and watching it land on the wooded lane in front. Following through with her arms, she watched the spherical mass zip down to the pins in front.

The booming crash of tumbling pins rang out in all directions. People all over gazed at the scene, like passerby's of a car wreck. Everyone was itching to see a glimpse of what remained. And there, in the ruins of the carnage, stood a single pin.

The crowd burst into an uproar.

"Inconceivable! The mighty Lynn, got all but one single pin on this frame, bring her final score to a grand total of 260!"

Lynn sneered in anger. "That damn 5th pin!"

"Language, young lady!"

"Sorry, mom."

The sporty gal's friends gathered around her to boost her spirits.

"Don't worry, Lynn. You've got this in the bag!"

"McBride over there would have to get a strike to beat you and there's no way he can keep his cool enough to do that."

Moving back to Clyde's side, one could see the Lincoln nearly falling apart due to secondhand anxiety.

"Oh boy, how are the odds, Lisa?"

"Statistically my dear sibling, things aren't boding well for our dear family friend. While he has shown exceptional skill and scored multiple strikes in a row, the actual percentage of bowlers, specially of his age group, that have managed to get a turkey in the last three frames of a game, after a string of strikes beforehand, is quite low."

"Of course, it's low! How can you possibly get a turkey when it's not even Thanksgiving season!"

The young scientist racked her brain to understand Leni's pattern of thoughts. Lana, Lola, and Lucy who had just come back from their spur of the moment jobs, jumped into the conversation.

"Shoot, so there's no way he can win?"

"Oh, he better win! I have big money riding on him. Come on, Clyde! DON'T LET ME DOWN! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"The future is in murky waters. It is unclear who the victor will be."

Relatively silent for the entire talk, Clyde pulled his best friend away into the bathrooms to talk to him for a minute. Dim, yellow fluorescent lighting illuminated the space in an unearthly glow. The air was rank with piss and other bodily excrements. Walls were graffitied with obscenities and childish artwork. Clyde stuck his hands in the sink to splash his face with water several times. He paused for a moment before speaking to Lincoln indirectly through his reflection in the mirror.

"Lincoln, man, I'm not sure if I've got this."

"To be honest, I'm not sure if you do either. All I can do is believe in you. Believe in yourself that you can do this. That's the only person that can convince you."

Clyde put his head down in shame.

"But what if I can't convince myself? What if the only thing I can make myself sure of is that I'm worse at stuff like than people like Lynn. That at the end of the day, I can't measure up to either of my dads. Maybe I was just born for losing."

Knowing he had to show strength for both them, Lincoln walked forward towards his friend, spinning him around with his arms and grabbing onto to both of his shoulders, giving them each a confident squeeze.

"Clyde, your parents don't care how you measure up in the world. All they want is to see you do the things you want to do. It doesn't matter how far you go. All the matters is that you try."

"Try?"

"Yes. Try!"

"I'll…try then." Clyde echoed with more conviction. "I'll try."

The pair returned to the lane, renewed vigor in the both of them. Clyde separated from his friends as he went up to the ball return, staring ahead at the pins before him. Lynn stepped up to his side, hands on her hips, looking out into the distance with him. She took a deep breath before talking.

"Looks like, we're finally here, eh Clydesdale? The end of the line."

"Yeah, looks like it. You know this might be the most intense time of my life."

"Ha, when you head to the pros, you'll have plenty of more moments like this to freak out over."

"Yeah, you're right about that…Wait, you I actually believe I can make it there?"

Nails cut short scratched the back of Lynn's hair covered scalp. She let out a little nervous chuckle before speaking up again.

"Uh, well, with the way you've played tonight. It's hard not to see you getting into them. You've got the right stuff, man."

Warmth crept up the boy's neck making him pull his collar to ease the heat.

"…Thanks, Lynn."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. What pro career is complete without a grand defeat at the hands of a master opponent? I hope you're ready to take home the silver tonight, cause there's no way you're beating me!"

"Hey, be careful of what you say. You don't want to end up eating those words."

Amused by their banter, Lynn decided to up the stakes of their little game.

"Wanna bet on it?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Whoever wins…gets to make the loser do whatever they want!"

Clyde was a bit skeptical of the matter.

"You mean…whatever, whatever?

"Yup. No restrictions, whatsoever. Well, unless it's illegal. Mom barred from doing any of those bets again."

It took all of ten seconds for Clyde to make up his mind. "Deal."

Lincoln never whipped his head around faster. Why only partially listening in on the convo, he was certain his bud would reject the bet due to the great possible risks they imply.

"Uh, Clyde? Maybe you shouldn't have agreed so quickly?"

Luna chimed in as well. "Yeah dude, I admit you've been rocking it tonight, but beating Lynn in a sporting competition is as rare an event as a good Superbowl halftime show."

Lori, who uncharacteristically was showing support for the McBride son, even offered her own advice. "Listen to them, Clyde. I wouldn't wish a Lynn request on my worst enemies." "Yes, I'm looking at you, Carol! Don't pretend I'm not here!"

"Yeah, no one here would blame you if you made like a 7 and 10 and split."

Yet again, everyone in the vicinity groaned at Luan's attempt at humor.

"Sorry, but no can do ladies and Lincoln. I've made up my mind on this. I've got to make my dads proud."

The curly haired boy offered his hand to his freckled friend, who willingly clasped it in an adolescent recreation of an action movie team up.

"Lincoln, if I die, make sure Lori sits in the front row at my funeral."

"I'll…look into it."

"That's all I can ask."

"Sigh."

The two friends screamed like Lily when Lucy revealed herself behind them.

"Clyde, if I may ask, can I be the one who picks out your coffin should this be your untimely demise? You seem like an oak type to me."

"Uh, sure? Go crazy."

"Wicked."

From the audience, a familiar face one could recognize as Mr. Grouse yelled to the front.

"Hey Louds! Some of us don't have all the time in the world left! Can we get this show started or what?"

" _Alright Clyde, find your zen. Ignore all other thoughts. Don't even think about Lori. Sweet, beautiful, angelic- no! Concentrate. For dad and dad. Let it all go. Be the ball."_

Firm resolve in his heart, the young McBride moved forward with purpose. In one fell swoop he moved his arm through all the positions and released the ball down the lane. He was not Sisyphus, impossibly moving a boulder that would return zero results. No, here he was Zeus, hurling a thunder bolt with majesty and power. The ball, like a lightning strike, hit the pins and the resulting crash led to a thunderous echo reverberating throughout the whole building. Pure silence followed, for all were too stunned to utter a single word.

Not a sole pin stood at the end of the lane. All had been knocked down, fallen soldiers in a fierce war.

The crowd went nuts.

"I'm seeing it and I still can't believe it, folks! It what came down to the last possible frame, this young man delivered the highest possible bowl, a strike, to upset Lynn Loud by just one point! The winner of this match is Clyde McBride!"

The Loud family cheered in delight, sans Lucy who gave as much monotone encouragement as she could.

"YES!"

"You did it, little man!"

"No way!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Hahaha! The money is all mine! Pay up, people! I didn't forget about you, Lindsey Sweetwater. You too!"

"At last!" Mr. Loud. ripped his shirt apart, falling to his eyes and shouting to the heavens. "The reign of terror is at an end!"

"I gotta admit, you did look pretty cool there. Congrats, kid."

A short, light peck on the cheeks from the older girl was given to the four-eyed boy. And that was all it took for the victor of the night to pass out, nose bleeding and a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Clyde. Clyde! You awake man?"

Fuzzy vision turned into clarity as Clyde groggily woke up from his slumber.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Outside. We called your dads a few minutes ago to pick you up. You were out for a good half hour."

That caused the young man to go from half asleep to wide awake. "Half an hour? Man, what hit me?"

"Ehhh, I'm sure you'll remember it later."

"Huh, well it's been one heck of a day."

"You kidding? Clyde, tonight was insane! You won! You beat Lynn of all people!"

"He did more than that."

The second heart attack of the night hit the boys as Lucy once more, popped up from the shadows.

"You ended the family curse of bowling nights ending in horrific victory dances by our sister. Now we finally have a night free of that terror."

An eerie smile found its way onto the goth's face.

"Can you see it? The full moon is shining brightly on our fortune."

The a bit unnerved by the girl's unusual showing of emotion, the boys shifted their gaze to the sky where indeed, they found a most wonderful vista.

"What a sight…"

"Yeah… Speaking of, anyone seen Lynn around here?"

"No need to get a search party started. She's been sulking under that tree since we came out here."

A guilty expression was painted on Clyde. "Oh boy. I didn't really hurt her, did I?"

"Hard to say, honestly. She seemed a bit glum earlier, but she was the one who held your head over her lap when you were passed out."

"She WHAT?"

Lincoln spoke up. "Yeah, today's been full of surprises involving her. You should go talk to her."

"I should? Aren't I the last person she would want to talk to?"

"I might be out of my mind, Clyde, but I have a feeling you're the only one she wants to talk right now. Go ahead. Be a hero, One-Eyed Jack."

Seeing the truth in his words, afroed kid nodded towards his friend. "You've got it, Savvy."

A few yards away, the rest of the Loud sisters discussed this new development as Lincoln and Lucy joined them.

"You think Lynn's gonna tear Clyde a new one?" Lana pondered.

"I hope not. My best friend getting knocked out by one sister is bad enough."

"Maybe she'll want a fight to the death." Lola considered the various ways she could scheme money off such an ordeal.

"Hey, what if she's going to roast Clyde to make herself feel better? I've been preparing my own slew of jokes to help if need be!"

Lisa, wiping her glasses on her dark green sweater, offer her own hypothesis. "Perhaps, dear siblings, our sister is after the technical secrets to Clyde's success tonight. His knowhow into bowling may prove useful in ensuring her victories in future."

"Oooh, pick me, pick me!"

Lori pinched her brows out of exasperation.

"It's not a classroom, Leni. You can put your hand down."

"Oh darn! I never get picked."

"I- never mind. What is it Leni?"

"What if Lynn is about to confess to Clyde?"

"Confess? Are you telling me she cheated!" Lola suddenly turned red with anger. It was only through Lana grabbing her and clamping her pie hole shut that the siblings were saved from a sailor's mouth.

"No, silly. We haven't even taken a test yet. I'm talking about confessing her feelings."

Luan doubled over and rolled on the ground laughing. "Ha, Lynn?! In love? Dream on, Leni."

"Come on, it would be perfect! And on such a lovely night like this."

As Lola calmed down, realizing the actuality of Leni's words, Luna gave her own thoughts on the subject. "I don't know, sis. Seems a bit out of character for her."

Lincoln himself firmly denied Leni's claims. "Yeah, trust me. Lynn maybe be many things, but a softie isn't one of them."

The pale brilliance of Earth's natural satellite led to a sakura tree in early bloom. Leaning against with her arms crossed was none other the girl Clyde was after. It was under the moon's radiance that Clyde saw another side of Lynn he wasn't fully expecting. A light dusting of freckles dotted her cheeks. Loose chestnut strands of hair escaped the tightly woven ponytail she had held up by a scrunchie. The faint outlines of her muscles could be seen, even in a relaxed state such as this. And her eyes. Those two orbs held a fire unlike any Clyde had seen before.

"H-hey, there. Nice, chilly night, eh?"

Lynn looked up and gave a rather reserved reply. "Oh, it's you. I didn't know you woke up."

"Yeah, well I'm honestly used to blackouts at this point."

"Hehe."

"What?"

Lynn shifted her body so that she was facing Clyde. Her arms fell by the wayside of her torso and Clyde noticed a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's funny. You're one of the weakest people I know. I mean, besides Lincoln and the rest of your dork squad. Yet here you are, the champion of the game, standing before the loser without a shred of fear."

"Should I be afraid? I mean, I actually am already but I figured I should just ignore the whole flight response."

"Oh? So, you're ready for a fight then?"

"Um, that wasn't-"

Before he could finish, the jock gave a light jab to his arm, causing him to yelp in both surprise and pain. Lynn heartily laughed at his reaction.

"I'm pulling your leg, man. I haven't been waiting under this tree to clobber you."

Clyde rubbed his sore arm while talking back. "Yeah well, don't expect me to know when…wait a second. You've been…waiting for me?"

The laughing stopped, and the boy knew he had hit the nail on the head. Lynn's cheeks became rosy red as she tried to explain herself

"I um…well you see…dang it." She stammered for a while Clyde continued to be perplexed by this turn of events. "This was going so much better in my head."

"I'm not really good with words but you were great back there. Better than great even. I'm not even talking about your bowling posture and stance or the way you curved the balls sometime. You were just an amazing athlete."

Despite his best to seem confident, the boy couldn't help but put himself down. "I mean, other people probably don't see it the same way."

Listening to his self-deprecation only furthered Lynn's efforts to tell him everything from her heart, pride be damned.

"Well those other people are stupid. Listen to me, Clyde. The way you handled the pressure? The level of professionalness you carried with you? Super, absolutely super. And how friendly you treated me? Even when I was egging you on and acting like a real jerk at times? That's respect I've never seen before. That's sportsmanship unheard of out on the fields I play."

She began to pace back and forth next to the tree trunk, moving her hands in time with the beats of her speech.

"That's the way games should be. Don't get me wrong, I like a heated grudge match every now and then but secretly, I wish half my opponents were as friendly as you. That way we can just enjoy the sport for what it is."

Stopping her movements in front of Clyde, she spoke the rest face to face.

"What I'm trying to tell you Clyde is you did something spectacular today. For you and me. I mean, beating me is worth a trophy on its own. But you showed me a different side of sports."

Out of nowhere, Lynn enveloped Clyde into a bear hug. Before the boy could worry about breathing, two words were whispered into his ear that shook him to the core.

"Thank you."

Clyde wasn't a Loud kid. At best he was an honorary member. Still, even he had enough intimate knowledge of the family to know one important detail, Lynn wasn't a thanker. She took and took and never gave thanks. It took blue moon for it to happen.

After a few seconds, Lynn let go of him, and he used the opportunity to both take in air and try to organize a proper response.

"Y-your welcome."

He tried his best.

Casually, Lynn began twiddling her thumbs behind her back.

"So, uh, ha, about that bet…"

"Bet? Ah!"

"Listen, I know I said the loser would have to do whatever the winner asked but please don't make it fashion related. The last thing I want to do is cosplay or worse, wear a dress my sisters pick out."

Clyde giggled at the thought which only made Lynn redder in the face.

"Honestly, I wasn't thinking of anything like that at all."

Stopping her thumbs, Lynn took a heroic pose in front of the nutmeg skinned boy.

"Oh? Well I'm all ears then. Do your worst, McBride."

Clyde unconsciously started his own tick of rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well…I had a lot of fun here tonight, Lynn."

"Yup, so did I."

"And it was also a very educational experience."

"Huh. It was?"

"Yeah well, I haven't really been playing with someone at my level, so to speak. There was a lot of pointers I got from us facing off someone like you."

"Plus, having someone there to actually compete against is a great motivating factor. I mean, I've never bowled that high a score in my life! The rush was ridiculous! I felt completely empowered, like I could do anything!"

"The thing is, I was planning on practicing in the future to keep my skills sharp and I was wondering if you, maybe, uh, wanted to tag along?"

"…"

"I mean, you don't really have to! Especially if you don't want to. I can just request that the bet is off, and we can go on our merry ways! It's just that playing with you was so exhilarating. But I understand how you feel. After all playing once against a nerd like me is weird enough. There's no way you'd be up to making this a regular-"

Whatever words he was about to say were forever left in the wind when two lips found their way on his. It was a gentle kiss, Clyde noticed, opposite of the kind he briefly thought Lynn would give to someone. It was warm too, not searing like a stove or hot like an oven, but cozy, like a campfire. It whisked him away from the cold of the night and blanketed him in a wool of comfort. The touch between the two was steady and it gave the both of them reassurance that this wasn't some dream or made up fantasy. This was really happening.

It couldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds, but when Lynn's lips departed from Clyde's he could've sworn they'd been together his whole life. That they were meant to be that way.

"Okay." Lynn responded "I'll be there."

Of course, his brain had short circuited by that point.

"Oh..ok."

"Just give me the time and date and I'll be ready to show you who's boss. Just uh, don't keep me waiting long, okay?"

"O..k."

A brilliant smile spread across Lynn's face.

"Cool."

The rest of the Louds, of course, were losing their minds.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln was at a loss for words.

"Eeep! I was right!"

"I have seen the impossible twice," Lucy proclaimed. "Perhaps this is a sign of the end times."

"NO! Why did I bet again?!"

"I knew it!" Lori smugly exclaimed "Pay up, Lola. I won fair and square."

"It seems there is biological phenomenon on this earth that astonishes even me."

Luna felt conflicted. "I don't know if I should be happy for him or worried."

Luan however, was much more at ease about the whole thing. "Eh, save it for the bachelor's party."

"Awww, isn't that sweet, honey?" Rita remarked "Don't they remind of you some other couple?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of that time we went ice skating, years ago. You carried me out after I broke my leg. What a sweet memory."

As Lola handed the last of her bills to Lori, the magic of the moment reached her. A loving sigh parted her lips. "You know, I can't be too mad. It is young love after all."

Lana disagreed. "Blech! Who needs it?"

"At least we know little Lynn isn't a heartless harpy, dudettes."

"Kids! Looks like Clyde's parents are here! It's time to go!"

The many children of Mr. and Mrs. Loud rushed towards Vanzilla, piling on top of each other to get the best seats available. Clyde and Lynn, who had silently been starting at each other with hearts in their eyes, finally snapped out their stupor. Lynn gave a small giggle over which Clyde almost died from hearing.

"See ya around, McBride."

"…See you later, Lynn."

With a wink, she took off, running towards the family van while Clyde looked after in longing.

Lynn got inside just as Lola and Lana had began fighting anew.

"I've got the sweet spot!"

"No way, it's mine."

As the sporty Loud settled in, Lori leaned over the back of her seat, a wily expression on her face that Lynn was all too familiar with.

"So, Lynn." The eldest daughter spoke as a knowing mother did to her kid with a secret. "How did your 'talk' go?"

"Can it, Lori."

Luan couldn't help but joining in on the fun. "Don't worry, Lynn. Our lips are sealed. Just like yours were earlier."

"Ugh! I knew I should've just locked myself in the van when I had the chance."

"So does this mean you two are a thing? Oooh you've totes got give us all the details!"

"This could be the start of a beautiful fairy tale…"

"Or a tragic story of doomed lovers."

As much as he preferred ignoring what he witnessed earlier, Lincoln's goodwill pushed him to aid his sister. "Slow down, guys! She can barely get a word in."

"I know, right? Jeez louise, stop before you go pick out wedding bells."

"I don't know what we are. Clyde invited me to go bowling with him again and I said yes. That's all, ok."

"So that basically means…"

"You're going on a date!"

Lincoln was now officially done. "My best friend…dating my sister. Oh boy."

"Hey! You'll need a dress!"

"Ah, come on! This is bull-"

"Poo!"

And with that, Vanzilla drove off down the road, the girls shrieking in delight with Lincoln in an existential state of fear and Lynn a mixture of feigned disgust and hidden happiness."

"Hey, Clyde! We just talked with Mr. and Mrs. Loud. It sounds like you had one heck of a night, son!" Howard spoke happily.

"Bowling 264? Why that reminds me of the scores your dad and me made when were on a date night in college!" Pride oozed with every word of Howard's.

"That's seriously, impressive, Clyde! Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah dads…this night was…perfect."

" _Hey, this is Luan! I stole your number from Lincoln. What a night, huh? First you won the game and now you won the girl! I call that successful season. Anyways, the reason I'm texting you is a friend of mine, Giggle, took a pic earlier in the night that I thought you might want, especially given that you didn't get an actual trophy. Hopefully this will at least count for something. Later, Clyde!_

"L-L"

When the McBride family got home, the dads would discover Clyde passed out again in the back. A pic of Lori's victory smooch to his cheek displayed on his phone. What they wouldn't know is that in his dreams, he was thinking only of his future night with a certain brunette bowler with a knack for sports.


End file.
